Arigatou, Tobi
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Lagi gak ada ide buat summary


**Hei! Para readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah mampir.**

**Kali ini saia mau bikin fic gore. Berhubung otak psycho saya lagi kumat.**

**Saya juga mau berterimakasih pada kakek saya, ****Jeevas Revolution**** yang sudah susah payah ngajarin saya jadi psycho.**

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : M untuk bloody scene

**Warning** : Psycho, No Lemon, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ Ok?

**Ket** : disini Tobi adalah Tobi. Bukan Madara atau Obito

...

"Senpai~" panggil makhluk berwajah oranye pada partner blonde-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Senpai~" Tobi—si makhluk oranye itu mulai mengguncang tubuh Deidara—si blonde.

Deidara terduduk dan mengucek matanya. "Senpai! Jangan ngucek-ngucek mata! Ntar mata senpai sakit loh!" ucap Tobi di sela-sela aktivitas kucek-mengkucek Deidara.

"Berisik!" bentak Deidara dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping lemarinya.

.

Sementara Deidara mandi, dikamar Tobi sedang merapikan tempat tidur. Mengutip tanah liat-tanah liat yang berceceran, menyapu bulu angsa—yang berasal dari dalam bantal—yang bertebaran ke seluruh isi kamar, dan lain-lain.

Tiga menit berlalu. Deidara keluar dengan sehelai handuk menutupi badan bagian bawahnya. Dan saat itu juga kamar sudah seperti kamar hotel berbintang lima. Rapi sekali.

"Senpai! Jubahnya udah Tobi siapin di tempat tidur! Tobi keluar bentar yah! Mau nyiapin sarapan buat senpai!" celoteh Tobi dengan senyum kebahagiaan dari balik Topengnya. Untung saja dia memakai topeng. Kalau tidak, Deidara akan muntah saat itu juga.

"Terserah," tanggap Deidara datar sambil mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan Tobi diatas tempat tidur. Tobi pun keluar.

Sambil memakai jubah, Deidara melihat ke kalender. "Sial! Hari ini ada misi bareng Tobi! Kenapa sih, Danna harus pergi secepat itu? Aku benci Tobi! Un," umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Deidara menuju ruang makan. Sunyi. "Kemana semuanya?" tanya Deidara entah pada siapa.

"Semuanya lagi ada misi senpai!" jawab Tobi tiba-tiba sambil membawa semangkuk sereal. Membuat Deidara agak mundur sedikit.

"Aku tidak tanya kau un!" Deidara buang muka.

"Jadi?" tanya Tobi dengan antusias.

"Hn," respon Deidara sambil mengambil sereal yang siap saji itu dari tangan Tobi dan membawanya ke meja makan. Dan memakannya.

Tobi mengambil posisi duduk disamping Deidara.

"Nanti ada misi yah? Asyik! Bisa pergi bareng senpai lagi! Nanti senpai ajarin Tobi bikin bom yah! Trus trus... nanti kita bikin lipsing lagu Keong Racun bareng sanbi yah senpai! Nantu kita upload ke YouTube! Siapa tau kita bisa ngeksis kayak... siapa tuh? Shinta sama siapa? Shinta bareng Kisame yak? Auk ah!" begitulah seterusnya Tobi berceloteh.

Deidara tetap memakan serealnya. Walaupun ocehan Tobi sempat membuat selera makannya hilang.

.

Tobi terus melompat-lompat sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hore~ nangkep sanbi bareng senpai~ yay~ yay~" Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi ala Dora de eksplorer. Sementara dibelakangnya Deidara mengikuti dengan wajah yang datar.

.

_skip. Misi penangkapan sanbi telah selesai_

.

Perjalanan pulang juga. Tapi bedanya kali ini Tobi tidak bernyanyi. Tapi tetap saja mengoceh sepanjang jalan.

"Yah, gak jadi bikin video lipsing bareng sanbi deh! Tobi kan kepengen ngeksis dan terkenal di seluruh dunia~ Tobi pengen kayak Shinta sama... ntahlah, Tobi lupa!" begitulah seterusnya. Dan ocehannya itu membuat telinga Deidara panas.

Deidara berhenti.

"Tobi," panggilnya.

Tobi berbalik dengan slow motion. "Senpai~" ucapnya ala film-film India. Berhubing dalam seminggu ini, detik ini adalah pertama kalinya Deidara nyebut nama Tobi.

Deidara berjalan mendekati Tobi. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

"Eeh, senpai? Gigi sanbi kenapa bisa ada sama senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan lugu. Tetapi Deidara hanya membalasnya dengan menyeret Tobi ke tengah-tengah kebun sakura yang sedang bermekaran yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

"Senpai? Senpai mau apa?" tanya Tobi merinding saat Deidara membuka topengnya.

"Tobi anak baik 'kan?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap horor pada kedua mata Tobi. Den membuang topeng oranye tak berdosa tersebut.

Tobi tidak menjawab. Kakinya gemetar. Tenggorokannya terasa berat untuk bicara.

"Kalau begitu, turuti kata-kataku!" deidara mengangkat gigi sanbi—yang ntah dia dapat dari mana.

"Sen—arrgh..." teriak Tobi saat gigi yang tajam itu sudah ada berada didalam perutnya.

Deidara tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu membuat Tobi ingin segera mati saat itu juga.

"Bernyanyilah untukku, anak baik!" dan Deidara menarik gigi itu secara tiba-tiba dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Jeritan Tobi pun mengiringi jatuhnya bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran.

"Lagu yang indah! Teruslah! Jangan berhenti!" Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liat dan membentuknya menjadi burung. Kemudian melemparnya ke pohon sakura yang berada di sebelah pohon dimana Tobi ditahan.

"Katsu!" pohon itu meledak. Tobi menatap pohon itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak langsung membuatmu seperti itu! Aku masih ingin mendengarkan lagumu! Hmm," Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah kusanagi. Kemudian mengelusnya. "Ada untungnya juga aku menyelinap di kamar Itachi-san dan mengambil kusanagi ini. Itachi-san, aku pinjam dulu ya!" Deidara bicara entah pada siapa. Sementara Tobi melotot melihat perilaku Deidara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya Tobi bisa saja lari saat itu juga. Tapi rasa takutnya membuatnya bingung dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Deidara kembali menatap Tobi dengan tatapan tajam. Tobi tidak sanggup melihat mata yang menyiratkan kebencian tak terhingga itu. Dia hanya sanggup melihat pipi Deidara yang terdapat sebuah goresan kecil—bekas dicakar kucingnya Tobi—dan Tobi masih memperhatikannya. Air mata?

'Senpai? Apa kau serius? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan air mata disaat seperti ini? Apa kau serius melakukuan ini senpai?' jerit Tobi dalam hati.

"Aaa—h,," Tobi berteriak makin kuat. Begitu kisanagi sudah menembus kaki kanannya.

"Tidakkah ini menyenangkan Tobi? Ayo kita bermain!" kata Deidara sambil mengusap air matanya.

Tobi menunduk. Melihat kakinya yang kini sudah bersatu dengan kusanagi tersebut.

Degg, Tobi tertegun. Pipi kirinya disentuh oleh tangan Deidara. Tentu saja ini momen sekali seumur hidup. Tobi bahagia. Tapi dia masih takut.

Deidara mengelus pipi Tobi. Mulai dari dagu, menuju ke mata, dan.

"Aaaa—rgh~ Se-senpai! Ka..." jeritan yang sangat keras terdengar begitu mata kiri Tobi sudah berpindah tempat ke tangan kanan Deidara.

Kemudian Deidara memegangnya dengan tuga jari—ibu jari, jari telunjuk, jari tengah—dan menunjukkannya di hadapan mata kanan Tobi.

"Kau lihat, Tobi? Mata onyx mu begitu indah! Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkannya padaku sejak dulu?" dan kini tangan kiri Dei sudah ada di pipi kanan Tobi.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mencongkel mata kananmu! Aku ingin kau menikmati pemandangan ini bersamaku juga,"bisik Deidara pelan.

Deidara mencabut kusanagi tadi. Jeritan kembali mengalun dari bibir Tobi.

Srakk, Deidara menusuk perut Tobi yang sudah tertusuk gigi sanbi sebelumnya. 'Eeh, kenapa nggak nembus?' tanya Deidara dalam hati begitu menyadari kusanagi itu belum menembus tubuh Tobi.

Deidara menarik kusanagi itu sedikit. Menggeser pisisinya sedikit kekanan. Dan menusuknya kuat. Dan berhasil. Kusanagi itu menembus tubuh Tobi.

Jeritan Tobi yang terdengar merdu di telinga Deidara terus-terusan mengalun. Begitu juga bunga sakura yang berguguran. Menggelapkan mata hati Deidara.

Deidara membuka genggaman tangannya yang masih menggenggam mata Tobi. Menunjukkannya kembali pada Tobi.

"Ini ucapan terimakasih untukmu!" kata Deidara sebelum akhirnya dia menekan bola kecil itu dengan kuat. Membuat ledakan kecil yang bermuncratan darah. Mengotori pipi Tobi dan pipi Deidara. Dan tentu saja tangan Deidara.

"Itulah seni. Seni itu ledakan! Un," Deidara menyeringai diiringi oleh ledakan dari seekor tupai yang kebetulan lewat. Dan menambah jumlah darah yang berada di tempat kejadian.

Deidara mencabut kusanagi itu dengan bringas. Dan lagi-lagi Tobi menjerit.

"Hei, kau pasti lelah berdiri! Duduklah!" Deidara mendudukkan Tobi. Dan tampaklah bekas darah di tempat Tobi bersandar sebelumnya.

Deidara melepas sarung tangan Tobi. Kemudian mengelus telapak tangan nya. Tanganmu lembut! Kenapa kau tidak pernah membukanya dan menyentuh pipiku seperti ini?" Deidara mengeluskan tangan Tobi ke pipinya.

"Sepertinya setelah ini Itachi-san akan membunuhku!" Deidara tersenyum. Kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangan Tobi. Menahannya dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil kusanagi yang sempat terlupakan.

"Afppph..." Tobi berusaha menahan jeritannya begitu kusanagi menembus kedua tangannya. Deidara menatap Tobi dengan bibir bawah yang digigit—entah apa maksudnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tahan?" Deidara masih memegang kusanaginya.

"Se-senpai..." ucap Tobi tergagap.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga," Deidara terkekeh. "Ya, ada apa, anak baik?" lanjut Deidara masih dengan senyum horornya.

"A-apa salahku, senpai?" Tobi memberanikan diri untuk bicara walaupun agak susah.

Deidara meletakkan kusanagi—beserta tangan Tobi—ke tanah dan mulai duduk bersila didepan Tobi.

"Kalau kau bertanya, jawabannya mudah saja," Deidara mengelus pipi kiri Tobi yang sudah tidak bermata lagi.

"Aku iri padamu, Tobi!" lanjut Deidara dan menarik tangnnya. Kemudian menunduk.

"Aku selalu mengalahkan musuh, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, tapi..." Deidara menatap Tobi dan memegang kusanaginya kembali.

"Kenapa Pain-sama selalu memujimu? Kenapa mereka tetap mengangapku lemah? Dunia tidak adil! Setelah semua yang kulakukan, tetap saja Pain-sama berfikir dua kali untuk memberiku misi! Kenapa hah!" Deidara menarik kusanagi itu secara kuat dan tiba-tiba. Menyisakan robekan yang besar di kedua tangan Tobi.

"Aaa—h, De..." Tobi tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi. Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit. Sakit pada tubuhnya, dan sakit pada hatinya.

"De-Deida... ra... aku menyayangimu! Aku ti-dak berniat s-seperti itu!" Tobi kesusahan bicara.

Deidara meneteskan airmata yang sudah dari tadi ditahannya.

"Hei," ucap Deidara ditengah tangisnya. Tobi menatap Deidara kaget. Karna tidak biasanya Deidara berbicara padanya dengan nada yang ramah seperti itu.

"Dimana embel-embel 'Senpai' mu?" lanjut Deidara. Dan dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Membuat sedikit darah menempel dipipinya.

Tobi menunduk kembali. Melihat perut dan tangannya. "A... aku tidak sanggup la... gi senpai..." ucap Tobi terbata-bata.

"Un," Deidara meraih kusanagi itu kembali. "Aku juga tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita seperti ini, Tobi!" lanjutnya.

"Jadi... kenapa kau me..." "Memintamu bernyanyi?" potong Deidara sambil berdiri.

"Aku hanya bosan mendengar suaramu yang selalu ceria. Aku... ingin mendengar bagaimana suaramu jika menderita!" Deidara membelakangi Tobi dan mengangkat kusanaginya.

"Un, akan aku akhiri," Deidara berbalik dan menancapkan kusanagi itu tepat di jantung Tobi. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Tobi. Diiringi oleh airmata yang juga menetes sedikit.

"De... Deidara... Senpa... i..." Tobi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Deidara mencabut kusanagi itu dan meletakkannya pelan. "Tobi, sumimasen..." dan kali ini dia menangis dan bersujud kepada mayat Tobi yang terduduk didepannya. "Sumimasen... sumimasen..." ucapnya terus menerus.

.

Deidara berdiri dan menatap Tobi sekali lagi. Dia tersenyum. "Aku rasa setelah ini kamarku akan penuh dengan tanah liat. Dan tidak lama lagi Itachi-san akan mengantarku untuk menyusulmu," ucapnya. Kemudian memungut kusanagi tadi.

.

Di markas.

Deidara melaporkan tentang misi ke Pain-sama.

"Sanbi sudah beres," katanya dengan nada suara yang berat yang mirip suaranya Katsuhiko Kawamoto.

"Tobi?" tanya Pein.

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kali ini digigit lebih kuat membuat bibirnya sedikit berdarah. "Tobi... ga-gagal dalam misi," jawab Dei. Berbohong seperti itu membuatnya tidak sanggup membendung air matanya.

Cengeng. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan Deidara hari ini.

Pein tertunduk. "Aku turut berduka," ucapnya datar. Deidara langsung pergi dan mencari tempat untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

.

Tobi, arigatou. Terimakasih untuk semuanya...

...

**Fin**

**.**

**Eh, udah ya? Sadis nggak? Sadis nggak? Iya aja deh! *maksa***

**Maaf kalau kurang sadis. Baru belajar soalnya.**

**Bagi yang sabar menunggu, bagi yang sabar aja ya #plakk/ Chi akan buatkan sequel untuk fic ini^^ adakah yang mau menunggu? (sfx: krik krik) wah, gak ada yang nunggu yah? *pundung***

**Oh iya, bagi yang mau nge-add saya di fb, search aja e-mail (e-mailnya gak kreatip readers : emang siapa juga yang mau nge-add elo? *pundung lagi*)**

**Riview please—maksa**

**V**

**V**


End file.
